


Cold Coffee

by everythingsklainenothinghurts



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingsklainenothinghurts/pseuds/everythingsklainenothinghurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving away for college had always scared Chris more than anything.<br/>He'd never been the most outgoing person and definitely not the most popular one but he is set on starting over and live his life like he wants to for once. With the start of the first semester just a few days away and a completely new town to explore, Chris finds himself in a complete cliché. As a quiet, shy writer it just feels the most natural to find a nice, little coffee shop to spend some time writing in. What he'd never thought though was that he'd meet an amber eyed, very sweet and caring barista there and he can't help but wonder what his role will be in his very own book of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_"Hey there! What can I get you?"_

Chris couldn’t help but notice the barista’s bright, almost infectious grin as he looked back up at him. The bright beam almost reached his eyes as perfect, white teeth were exposed and said sparkly, golden eyes grew squinty. He honestly wasn’t used to so much kindness when he was perfectly honest. Usually people were so annoyed by everything, so ignorant and utterly disapproving of the world that it saddened the young man whenever he had to deal with them back in Clovis, California - a small town full of people who were just as small minded. Chris had just moved out here to Ann Arbor, Michigan. All alone, with nothing but his trunk full of clothes, sheets and towels and some furniture his parents had provided him with. He’d been struggling with his decision to leave for college for months, after all he’d not exactly been the most hard working student or the most popular one, in fact he was just glad to be out of school and starting over, even when it meant that he had to leave his family and especially Hannah, his little sister to fulfill his dream of becoming an author and the person he longed to be.

When Chris finally noticed that he’d lost himself in his head, something he tended to do way too often anyways, he quickly cleared his throat and smiled back at the curly haired man. Softly and barely there as his eyes looked around nervously. He’d forgotten what he wanted to order since this was practically his first time having a proper coffee ever. He’d figured that with a new aspect of life there’d have to come new experiences after all and he was pretty sure he was right with that intention.

"You okay there, man?" The barista asked, his voice low, weirdly soothing and Chris bit his lip, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration when he was still looking over the different kinds of lattes, cocoas, teas...there was just so much to choose from and the words practically blurred as he tried to focus hard on choosing a drink. Chris really hadn't thought this through.

"I - uhm…well - uh…," Chris stuttered, ready to run out of the building and biting his lip harder when the woman that stood behind him already coughed obnoxiously, urging him to finally decide on something. Anything.

The young, still smiling man behind the counter gave a soft laugh and tilted his head to look directly at Chris.   
“Alright. You obviously got a problem deciding and that’s fine, buddy. I mean we got a hell lot o’ coffee,” he chuckled and looked at Chris, his eyes practically scanning him and Chris felt so naked for some reason, so exposed like this but the barista just nodded to himself and mumbled a ‘mhm’ before starting on mixing Chris’s drink. He placed the finished beverage on the counter and beamed up at Chris again. “There you go. I decided to get you a Peppermint Mocha because you look a little cold. Your cheeks are all red and stuff…also, it’s kinda wintery so I figured it would fit. I hope you like it,” he chuckled and Chris reached up to cup his heated cheeks that only seemed to heat up tauntingly, more now that the other man had mentioned them.   
“I - yeah, alright. Thank you. I’m really sorry I took so long but I - don’t come here often and…yeah, sorry,” Chris rambled and swallowed thickly. “Uh - how much do I owe you?” He asked politely and opened his wallet but the barista just shook his head. “It’s fine. It’s on me because you’re all new and stuff. Consider it a gift and a little selfish try to gain a new customer,” he winked and Chris blushed even more. “Oh!” He yelped. “Uh - thank you…,” Chris started only to trail off, looking down to find the young man’s name tag, “ _Darren_. Thanks, Darren!” Chris laughed softly and took his drink.  
“It probably won’t be my last coffee for today anyways, I’ll probably be here for a while,” he said, not sure why he did which made him mentally punch himself but Darren’s eyes were still on him, wide and bright and so warm it practically made him melt. “Awesome! Talk to you later then,” Darren said and let out a small, excited laugh.

When the woman behind him cleared her throat noisily, Chris quickly took his drink and gave Darren another small smile before he walked over to the seat he’d decided on. It was right next to the window. A single seat where he’d set his bag down already.   
Chris carefully placed the hot mug on the table, the scent of coffee and peppermint reaching his nostrils. He hummed contently, barely audible and settled himself on the soft chair, leaning back to take out his little blue notebook, his laptop and his glasses which he put on right away, pushing them up his nose. A soft sigh fell from his lips as he tried not to think about how awkward he’d been acting and how Darren paid his drink and how gorgeous the barista was with his kind, honey coloured eyes, sun kissed skin and dark, curly hair. He reminded him of some sort of Disney prince and Chris wondered if maybe Prince Eric himself had decided to show up in Michigan to start over by working in a coffee shop. Chris shook his head at himself and opened his notebook. It was full of scribbles and little, messily drawn maps and sketches of creatures that looked like they’d escaped from random, ancient fairy tales. He was nibbling on his lower lip when he flipped his laptop open and stretched his arms, letting his fingers crack before opening a document that had been sitting on his desktop for months, practically existing for years in his mind now that Chris thought about it.

Chris had this cliché image in his head. The image of a young, struggling author who’d come to sit in his favourite coffee shop for hours and sip on his already cold coffee as he waited for inspiration to hit but he’d never thought that he’d be one of them. He’d never dared to dream that maybe this was just what he needed. A place to observe, to study people in order to get ideas for new characters. A place to fall in love with a beautiful stranger who’d maybe not be all that unfamiliar as time passed. It was something he’d never even thought of before but for some reason Chris was sure that this wouldn’t be the last time he’d sit here to let his mind wander.   
No, this was definitely something he'd have to get used to.  
This was the start for a new beginning.   
A pure white, blank page that just waited to have his story written on it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day it felt a little more natural already. Chris was settling, trying to adjust but there was still this loneliness that had accompanied him all his life. It was hovering over his body like a dark shadow, ready to push him back down and he hated it, hated that he still wasn’t able to start over completely. That he just couldn’t shake it off and take another step into this new opportunity of actually having a life that was his own only. Chris had dreamed it through, had planned how he’d become more social, more open but somehow he couldn’t. Something was still holding him back and Chris wanted nothing more than to lose this leash that kept him chained to his shy, reserved self.

It was sad to him that he couldn’t even properly look at that gorgeous barista - Darren, the guy who’d given him free coffee all day yesterday, finding new dorky excuses to get him to put his wallet back into his pocket. Darren was incredibly good at talking. Good at convincing. He was good at entertaining, too. Every customer who’d been served by him went back to their seat with a little smile, simply because Darren just couldn’t seem to stop grinning this bright beam of his that was definitely infectious.

It wasn’t like he was  _just_  smiling either. No. When Darren smiled, he smiled with his whole face, his whole body. It was like some kind of positive aura washed over him every single time his full, smooth lips twitched upwards to stretch and expose pearly, white teeth.

Chris tried his best to look away, to not allow himself to – feel. He hated it. Hated being vulnerable and open to anyone and yet this  _stranger_ made it so easy. Chris had always been more of the loner, the weird kid that didn’t want attention, which was why he didn’t scream for it, no matter what he’d experienced in his teenage life. Over the years the young man had gotten really good at hiding, at pretending and he was an actor at heart after all. He loved slipping into roles, losing himself in people who weren’t him. Who were stronger, wiser and a lot less scared. Even if they existed because of him. Writing had always been Chris’s escape and happy place, a place reserved for himself, something no one could disturb or take from him since it was all in his mind.

When he entered the coffee shop, his heart skipped a beat. Chris had hoped that Darren wouldn’t be working today so he wouldn't be as distracted and lost in his mind but he had no such luck. Darren was standing there, talking to a girl who smacked him over the head at something he’d said. She was small and skinny but Chris could tell that she was anything but quiet and the typical, cliché  _cute,_  no, she seemed snarly and witty and Chris couldn’t help but giggle softly to himself when she called the barista ‘dumb, lazy hobbit!’, only to rush off after grabbing her coffee. His head turned as he watched the girl storm off and he felt the urge to ask who she was or what that was about but then he remembered that Darren was still someone he didn't know, a stranger, no matter how comfortable he made him feel.

Stepping forward, Chris was next in line.  
“Well look who’s here! Hey, man! The author guy, nice to see you again!” Darren was doing it again. His teeth were bared and white, his eyes sparkling so warm and smooth like honey that it made Chris feel weak in the knees.

“Yes! Uh – hi!” He said and gave a little awkward wave, blushing when he noticed what he was doing. “Shit…,” he muttered under his breath and Darren laughed. “Dude, what’s wrong? You look like you just – I don’t know – killed someone and wanted to ask me if I can help you hide the body, jeez, relax! Shall I get you your regular?” Darren asked, his eyes never leaving Chris’s and wow, was it warm here? It definitely was because Chris was pretty sure he had just started sweating a little. “I – I’ve only been here once,” he commented flatly, building up that stupid wall he always seemed to build around him but to his surprise, Darren let out a loud laugh, shaking his head. “I know! But you gotta become quicker around here to survive in a queue, and sorry but I can’t pay for you again today…I kinda lost my roommate and now I gotta pay more for a bit…they don’t pay too well here, you know?” Darren mumbled and dragged his hand through his messy mob of hair, scrunching up his nose when he realized he was getting a bit too personal, probably. Chris smiled sympathetically. “Of course! I can pay you back for yesterday if you want. I mean…I didn’t expect you to pay for my caffeine fix anyways,” Chris said and shrugged, taking out his wallet when he caught Darren’s frown. “No. No , I wanted to do it so it’s cool…I just – I would pay again today. I’d sit with you if I didn’t have to work, too. You seemed rather lonely yesterday. Looked like you could use a friend or something,” Darren mumbled, checking if no one was waiting after Chris. He sighed when no one was around and looked back at the other man. “Sorry, sorry...I’m rambling my ass off all over again and being an idiot. You wanted a coffee, right? I’ll just go make you one,” Darren huffed and turned to get Chris’s drink ready when Chris let out a deep breath. He hadn't wanted Darren to feel like he couldn't say those things but then again they didn't even know each other.

“How do you know I’m lonely?” He asked calmly. It was his turn to look at Darren this time. The curly haired man just shrugged. “I dunno, man…I just – it was in your eyes or something. Nevermind me, I’m just being my rambly, obnoxious, asshole me all over again,” Darren said. “I never even asked for your name!” His eyes grew wide at the realization. “Dude! Sorry! I’m Darren! The barista guy who keeps paying your coffee and talks to much,” he rushed with a small chuckle and expanded his hand for Chris to shake, who did after a moment of hesitation.  
Darren’s hands were warm in his own cold ones. Warm and firm and – calloused at the tips. He had felt it when his fingertips brushed against his palm, making him shiver lightly and goosebumps spread on his pale skin. Clearing his throat, Darren smiled, nodding his head towards him when Chris snapped out of his mind again and returned the raise of Darren’s lips softly. “I-I’m Chris. I’m from Clovis, California and – I’m new here. And uh - I-I’m a freshman on college,” he stuttered, biting his lip when he couldn’t suppress it like he normally managed to. “I start on Monday,” Chris explained quickly and let out a deep breath. “My parents sent me here to find a place and all that so…yeah, I’m moving in my dorm tomorrow actually. For now, I mean,” he said, rubbing the back of his head and Darren nodded. “Oh, bummer!” He exclaimed. “You could’ve been my new roommate,” he pouted and Chris couldn’t help but laugh at how utterly adorable Darren looked when he did that and wow, he really needed to stop. “I’ll probably see you around campus then though. I’m a junior,” Darren grinned. “Maybe I can show you around a bit before you start. Show you some stuff around the campus and town. If you want to of course. Do you not know anyone around here?” Darren asked, his glance softening when he noticed the way Chris bit his lip and frowned, his fingers nervously picking on the ones on his other hand. “I – no…no I don’t know anyone in Michigan…,” he muttered and swallowed thickly.   
“Is that why you’re lonely?”  
Chris shook his head slowly. It was ridiculous how Darren just seemed to look right through him without even knowing who he really was.   
“I don’t think so,” he smiled quickly to cover up the little slip of honesty he’d let go. “I see…,” Darren said with a shrug, letting it go. He knew he wasn’t in any position to ask any further, so he just reached out to pat Chris’s shoulder. “But hey! Keep your head up! I can show you around and before I break out into this one kick ass Aladdin song to make a total ass out of myself you should grab your coffee and get on – whatever you’re writing all day,” he chuckled. “I take you major in creative writing?” He called after Chris once he’d picked up his drink and paid, heading to his spot next to the window.

Chris looked back to the counter, smiled brightly this time and nodded eagerly.   
“That’s cool,” Darren grinned and Chris was sure he’d seen an exciting little blush on the other man’s cheeks. “Seriously. That’s – that’s really awesome…,” Darren mumbled and Chris settled on his chair with a happy, deep sigh because for the first time it wasn’t nerdy or lame to anyone that he liked to write. And who knows…maybe he’d tell Darren about his ideas some day.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days, Chris hadn't come near the coffee shop at all. Not because he hadn't wanted to – not at all but life was busy and new and exciting and he'd spent most of his time settling in his new dorm room. He was glad that he'd gotten a single and wouldn't have to share with a roommate, no matter how often his parents had tried to talk him into getting one only to find Chris getting mad and telling them to let him do what he wanted. The young man had never wanted to deal with people and he'd welcome the emptiness and silence of his own dorm room, he was sure. That's what he needed, a room of retreat just like he'd had at home. A room where he could put up Harry Potter posters and sing show tunes to himself while cleaning and watch shows all night long without anyone questioning or caring. That was what Chris was really looking forward to, what had made him a little more excited after all. He hadn't even wanted to go to college. He hadn't wanted to go to Michigan either but he knew it was his only chance right now. Chris was honest with himself, always had been and it lead him into thinking about giving up his dream of becoming an actor in Hollywood because after all – who'd cast a boyish looking _man_ with a pretty high pitched voice and pale skin that just wouldn't tan at all, no matter how hard he'd try. He also had some baby-fat still that he couldn't seem to get rid off and Chris was set on stopping auditioning for now. 

His parents had always supported him though, had always driven him out of town, even out of state to get him to auditions but Chris knew they'd rather have a son who'd succeed, mostly because it hurt his mother to see him fail.

 

* * *

 

One thing that had been on Chris's mind all day was Darren and frankly, he thought he was going insane. He'd never been too interested in love, romance or  _people_ in the first place but it was different now. He felt like a walking cliché and crushing on a stranger was just absolutely ridiculous to him. Chris was also pretty sure that this girl he'd seen talking to Darren before was someone he was interested in more but on the other hand, Darren was always giving him free somethings. Be it coffee or a muffin, anything really – he seemed to just give it away to him and Chris couldn't help but smile to himself at the memory. Yes, it was save to say that he kind of missed Darren in a weird, confusing way. 

It was already late at night and Chris had been munching some chips he'd gotten for dinner simply because he could and hadn't really been hungry anyways. He'd been watching TV and random Youtube videos until a thought hit him. The young man had remembered Darren's offer about showing him around and while he felt nervous (terrified, really), he was thinking about going for it. He had nothing to lose after all – all he'd have to do if it went wrong was to find a new place to get coffee from and maybe hide around campus every now and then. That thought wasn't all that scary to him though so Chris decided to go for it the next day and the next day came quickly.

It was Saturday already and Chris really hoped that Darren was working that day. He'd brought his laptop, not because he was in the mood to write but to have a little alibi to be there. Chris hated being obvious and readable so he figured he'd just play it cool, order the usual and casually ask Darren if he wanted to hang out. Easy, right? Not so much for Chris.

It took him a while to even get into the shop but with some encouraging thoughts and daydreams and a deep breath in his lungs, Chris stepped inside, almost beaming when he found that the curly haired barista was indeed working. He looked stressed out though and not as radiant as usual so Chris felt a bit unsure now. Maybe it wasn't a good time to ask, what if he'd just snap at him and tell him no? But then again, Chris did his best to be a bit braver and step out of his comfort zone.

He stood in the queue and waited until it was his turn and he could've sworn that Darren's face did indeed light up when he saw him. “Chris!“ The other man exclaimed excitedly. “I was worried you'd found another place with better coffee and not as annoying baristas!“ He told him with a soft laugh. Darren's voice was smooth and low, vibrating in his ears and Chris lost himself for a moment. Once he'd snapped back into reality he chuckled and quickly shook his head. “No! No, you're not annoying. I hope you don't think that's how I perceive you...,“ Chris thought out loud but smiled lightly. “I was just busy...,“ he mumbled, looking back at Darren who raised his brows, furrowing them in a worried expression. “I moved!“ Chris quickly clarified. “I moved and had to move things and get settled and all that. I promise it wasn't because I got fed up or something...I just didn't feel like writing either – it was kind of exhausting,“ he told Darren and the barista let out a deep, relieved breath. “You have no idea how glad I am to hear that, man...,“ he mumbled and Chris bit his lip, internally urging himself to just ask. “I'll take the usual latte if you don't mind! Oh, and one of those cookies you got there,“ Chris choked out because he was nowhere near ready to ask Darren to hang out outside of this coffee shop. It wasn't like they knew each other, really after all but when Darren came back with his coffee and a big, real smile on his lips he couldn't help himself. “Are you free after work?“ Chris asked and exhaled deeply what made Darren chuckle. “Are you asking me out, Christopher?“ 

With that, Chris's face got crimson red and he stuttered as he spoke. “N-No! No – I mean – not really be-because I – uh – I...not that I don't think you'd be w-worthy or-or something – I just – uh,“ Darren broke him off with a shake of his head and a soft laugh. “Chris! Relax, dude, you look like your head is going to explode! I was just kidding, I'm sorry...I'm being an ass, don't freak out,“ Darren tried to calm Chris down while Chris felt like punching himself. “I-I – yeah, okay,“ he breathed and tried to relax and act normal again because who the hell got a panic attack just because someone was joking about a date? Chris sighed. He had one more thing to add to the list of embarrassments now. “I'm an idiot,“ Chris muttered but Darren held up his hand. “Nope. Definitely not. And to answer your question...I am free after work. And I did promise you to show you around so if you don't mind I'll meet you once I headed back to my apartment to shower and change?“ He offered and Chris nodded quickly. “Y-Yeah, that's fine...I just – I didn't want to make it sound like I was – I don't know...,“ Chris mumbled and Darren smiled at him sympathetically. “I get it, Chris. Don't sweat it. I always keep my promises,“ he explained almost proudly and pushed the cup of coffee over to Chris. “C'mon, Mr. Modern-Shakespeare. Go back to writing,“ he winked and accepted the money that Chris handed to him wordlessly. “Keep the change. I feel bad enough already for always getting free things,“ Chris told him and Darren smirked while he slowly picked up an extra cookie to go with the coffee. When Chris was about to complain, Darren hushed him and shook his head silently, placing the cookie on top of the other in Chris's hand while nodding towards the table he always sat on. Darren smiled to himself when Chris just grinned and looked down to his feet while gathering the coffee before he walked off to sit on his chair, not able to wipe off that pleased expression on his face because he'd just landed himself a free cookie and maybe even a new and first friend.


End file.
